


𝖠𝗎𝗋𝖺’𝗌 𝖦𝗋𝖺𝗏𝖾

by overwhelmingi



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingi/pseuds/overwhelmingi
Summary: new мeѕѕage!Oᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ𝗈 𝗏 𝖾 𝗋 𝗐 𝗁 𝖾 𝗅 𝗆 𝗂 𝗇 𝗀 𝗂 ?[ʏᴇs] ᴏʀ [ɴᴏ]Yᴇs?~ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ~⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄Lᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ 💌-so this is just a mini oneshot of my two oc’s from an upocoming fic i am creating. although you may not understand what is going on here i hope you still enjoy reading this short oneshot. please do look out for these characters in the near future! until next time, bye!-@𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗂
Relationships: winter x charisma x aura





	𝖠𝗎𝗋𝖺’𝗌 𝖦𝗋𝖺𝗏𝖾

“i’m a visionary charisma, i have everyone scared,” winter replied, his voice just barely above a whisper. he let out a mini huff of smoke through his nostrils as a impressive vape trick although charisma could care less. moreover he cared about the visionary idea winter was going on about.

a visionary?

“i thought you were a smoke and mist bender, not a visionary babe.” winter laughed at that, throwing his head back, his hair flowing in the wind. “last time that i check’d i was a visionary, how do you think i predicted that aura would end up like this?,” winter chided, voice sharp and almost defensive.

he was the best visionary and charisma had just looked over that. charisma on the other hand was tense now. the silver haired boy stood up from the side of aura’s grave, looking down at winter in disdain. winter only chuckled and returned charisma’s glare.

waving his hands in a almost dismissive way, winter went on about everything charisma didn’t want to hear. “whenever, wherever, however i knew that aura was gonna die. i just didn’t tell you haha, it’s quite funny isn’t it?,” winter chuckled again, looking back at aura’s grave. “you get mad at me for not saying anything but you killed him charisma.”

charisma only let out a sound of anger before turning around and walking off. winter found this amusing, everything was amusing, the way benders act like they’re victims.

they’re all guilty.

winter stared at charisma walking into the distance, his mask finally breaking now that charisma wasn’t looking. “you can walk away from the great visionary all you want hun, but aura’s still dead, don’t forget that!,” winter yelled at charisma who just flicked him off, not stopping to look back.

winter looked away with a sigh. he glared at aura’s grave before picking up the dumb white rose charisma had placed on his grave. winter gave the rose a unreadable stare before crushing it in his right hand.

he stood up from the grave, looking at the remains of the rose, its petals all disgustingly ruined. winter put his vape back to his mouth and inhaled the smoke once again. only one thought was going through his head at the moment.

aura wanted every visionary to die, charisma killed him for good reason.

even if they had been married, charisma did what had to be done and that’s all that mattered.

even if it hurts, it had to be done.

winter gave a final glance at aura’s grave before running off to find charisma who was probably finding the nearest cliff to jump off of, even if he wasn’t gonna die from the fall winter still atleast wanted charisma alive.

somebody to mentally fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> new мeѕѕage!
> 
> Oᴘᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ғʀᴏᴍ
> 
> 𝗈 𝗏 𝖾 𝗋 𝗐 𝗁 𝖾 𝗅 𝗆 𝗂 𝗇 𝗀 𝗂 ?
> 
> [ʏᴇs] ᴏʀ [ɴᴏ]
> 
> Yᴇs?
> 
> ~ʟᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ~
> 
> ⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄
> 
> Lᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ 💌
> 
> -  
> so this is just a mini oneshot of my two oc’s from an upocoming fic i am creating. although you may not understand what is going on here i hope you still enjoy reading this short oneshot. please do look out for these characters in the near future! until next time, bye!  
>  -@𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗆𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗂


End file.
